Una simple historia
by Sana3
Summary: Aventuras, romance y humor es lo que encontraras en esta historia. Por favor leanlo y manden reviews.¡Capitulo 3 listo!
1. Una simple historia

Los personajes de este fic no nos pertenecen fueron creados por la gran mente de Stan Li. Bueno... es nuestro primer fanfic así que esperamos que les guste:  
  
Parte 1:  
  
El instituto Xavier para jóvenes superdotados 7:30 AM: Kitty preparaba su desayuno mientras Kurt la vigilaba en las sombras, dispuesto a asustarla. Ella tarareaba una canción cuando de repente un hombre azul apareció muy cerca de su cara. Kitty: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Kurt: ¿Te asustaste?(acento alemán, marca registrada.) Kitty: ¿Cómo crees? ¡Si estabas enfrente de mi cara, hasta tire mi desayuno! ¿Cómo no me  
  
iba a asustar? Kurt: Deberías estarr acostumbrrada ¿O esque mi cara peluda es tan fea? ;_; (acento alemán de nuevo) Kitty: No Kurt, no era eso a lo que me refería, es que pense que seguías dormido. Kurt: Bueno...  
  
En el piso de arriba Rogue meditaba sobre su situación, recordaba al chico que había visto en la ultima pelea con Magneto. Aquel chico que había hecho explotar una carta en su mano. ¿Algún día lo volvería a ver? No lo sabia pero no dejaba de pensar en el y en lo que había pasado. Rogue: ¿Por qué no lo puedo olvidarlo? dijo mientras se tiraba boca abajo en su cama. Ella no sabia lo que había pasado ese día, sintió que se había quedado como en estado de shock mientras lo veía ¿Habrían sido esos ojos rojos los que la habían hipnotizado?  
  
Un momento después en el pasillo: Jean y Scott discutían sobre como el la seguía a todas partes. Jean: Pero esque no logro entender por que eres tan sobre protector conmigo. Scott: Lo que pasa es que... - había algo que el le quería decir desde hace mucho tiempo y como ahora estaban a solas creyó que era la oportunidad perfecta pero: - ... Creo que las mujeres necesitan de los hombre para protegerse. Jean le soltó una cachetada pero el la detuvo. Scott: Esta bien, no es esa la razón. Jean: ¡¿Entonces cual es?! Scott: Bueno... esque... Jean: ¡DILO!- dijo soltando la mano de Scott. Scott: ¡ME GUSTAS!  
  
Al mismo tiempo en la cocina: Kitty: ¿Por qué no comes, Kurt? Kurt: Estoy deprrimido. Kitty: ¿Pero porque? Kurt: Esque hice mucho alborroto en la clase de Wolvie. Kitty: JAJA. Logan: Eso me recuerda que tu tarea comienza ¡Ahora! Kurt: ¡Si señorr! ;_;  
  
Logan, Evan y Storm entraron para desayunar. Storm: No deberías ser tan severo con los chicos ¿No lo crees Logan? Evan: Si, yo estoy de acuerdo con ella. Logan: Si ellos me buscan me encuentran.  
  
De nuevo en el pasillo: Jean: Scott, yo no tenia idea... pero tu bien sabes que salgo con alguien... y yo... Scott: Lo siento tal vez no te lo debí decir. Olvídalo ¿Si? Después de eso el salió corriendo sin que Jean lo pudiera detener, ni siquiera lo intento por la impresión ¿Qué le gustaba? Siempre lo había sospechado pero siempre penso que era solo su imaginación o el hecho de que eran amigos. Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos: Charles: Jean puedes venir un momento - dijo en la mente de la chica. Jean: Claro profesor ¿ Donde esta? Charles: En cerebro, por favor ven rápido creo haber hallado algo.  
  
En esos momentos Rogue estaba dirigiéndose al cuarto del peligro cuando oyó unos pasos. Se escondió, era Jean que corría por el pasillo. Rogue decidió seguirla. Jean entro a cerebro dejando las puertas abiertas como es acostumbrado cuando esta el profesor. Charles: Jean, que bueno que llegaste, creo que eh hallado a Magneto.  
  
Momentos después el profesor convoca a todos los X-men a cerebro. Charles: X-men los convoco a todos aquí para hablar sobre un asunto de extrema importancia: He hallado el paradero de Magneto el problema es que cerebro me ha dado 2 ubicaciones. Es por esa razón que los dividiré en dos grupos para ir a investigar ya que ese hombre se ha vuelto muy peligroso para nuestra raza. Yo no podré ir ya que por los eventos que han ocurrido últimamente temo por la seguridad de los otros chicos del instituto. Por favor se los encargo mucho. Storm: Claro Charles pero ¿Cuándo partiremos? Charles: Hoy mismo; Storm, Jean, Scott, Rogue, Kitty y Kurt serán un equipo; Logan, Beast, Evan, Iceman y Lobo serán el otro, creo que ellos dos son los mas experimentados de los nuevos ingresados y es hora de darles una oportunidad.  
¡Mucha suerte X- men!  
  
Es el fin del episodio, esperamos que les haya gustado. Si tienes algún comentario mándenlo a : sakurogabivi@hotmail.com  
¡Hasta pronto! 


	2. En busca de Magneto

Los personajes de este fic no nos pertenecen fueron creados por la gran mente de Stan Li. Bueno... es nuestro primer fanfic así que esperamos que les guste:  
  
Vancouver, Canadá 5: 30 PM El equipo de Storm, Jean, Scott, Rogue, Kitty y Kurt, salen del ave negra y se instalan en un hotel para esperar mas ordenes del profesor. - Kitty: ¡Aquí si que hace frío! - Kurt: Quierres que te abrrrace, mi pelaje es muy caliente. - Kitty: No lo creo Kurt. - Kurt: ;_; - Rogue: Quieren dejarse de tonterías y pedir los cuar... Rogue dejo repentinamente de hablar ya que sus ojos captaron algo. Una extraña y sospechosa figura estaba recargada en una pared cerca de las escaleras observándolos, como vigilándolos. Estaba fumando, era lo único que se alcanzaba a distinguir . De repente ella pudo notar un extraño resplandor rojo en sus ojos en ese momento la figura se marcho. - Storm: ¿Rogue? ¿Qué sucede? - Rogue: ¿Qué? Nada, nada solo pidan los cuartos. Ella se quedo muy pensativa, esa figura le parecía muy familiar. Pero ¿Era posible que se tratara de la persona que imaginaba?  
  
San Petersburgo, Rusia 5: 30 PM. Logan, Beast, Evan, Iceman y Lobo se encontraban buscando pistas de Magneto. Habían oído que cosas extrañas habían pasado últimamente. El banco mas importante del país había sido asaltado hace pocos días por personas con extrañas habilidades, así que comenzaron por buscar pistas cerca de ahí. Beast entrevisto al director del banco para tener detalles precisos. - Beast: Y bien señor Petroshki, dice que el atacante doblo todas las armas de los policías con tan solo un movimiento de las manos. - Petroshki,: Así, es. - Beast: Y dígame, ¿Exactamente cuanto dinero se llevo? - Petroshki: 11,234,534$ - Beast: Mmmm, ya veo ¿Y a donde se dirigió? - Petroshki: Bueno algunos dicen que al sur pero yo vi que se desvío al oeste. - Beast: ¿Y se fue volando? - Petroshki: Así es ¡Y por si mismo! Definitivamente ese hombre no era normal. - Beast: Bueno, muchas gracias señor Petroshki, y no se preocupe por su dinero el vandido no debió llegar muy lejos.  
  
Cuando salió de la entrevista les informo a sus amigos sobre la situación. Todos estaban muy alarmados. ¿Para que habrá robado Magneto tal suma de dinero? ¿Qué propósito tiene?  
  
Vancouver, Canadá 9: 45 PM. Pidieron tres cuatros para dos personas. En uno dormía Storm y Jean en el otro Kitty y Rogue y en el otro Scott y Kurt. - Storm: Bueno, por lo menos es acogedor. - Jean: Si, por lo menos. - Storm: Te noto algo preocupada Jean ¿Es por lo que esta pasando con Magneto? - Jean: En parte, pero me preocupa mas otra cosa. - Storm: ¿Qué es? - Jean: Es Scott, el, bueno, el... - Storm: ¿Si? - Jean: El me dijo que me quería... y yo no se ni que hacer. - Storm: Bueno... supongo que lo mejor es hablar con el y decirle lo que sientes. - Jean: Si tienes razón, bueno, buenas noches. - Storm: Buenas noches y no te preocupes. Jean tenía muy claro que era lo que tenía que hacer lo que no sabía era lo que sentía por Scott. El siempre había estado con ella y la había ayudado en todo. Ahora la pregunta era: ¿Lo quería como novio o simplemente como amigo?  
  
En la habitación de Kitty y de Rogue: Rogue estaba sentada en la cama no podía dormir, tenía tantas cosas en que pensar. Decidió que si salía a dar un paseo tal vez se cansaría y podría dormir. Abrió la puerta con mucha precaución, tratando de no despertar a su compañera que dormía tranquilamente. Estaba a punto de salir del cuarto cuando:  
  
- Kitty: ¿Rogue? ¿A dónde vas? - Rogue: Solo voy por un vaso de agua, en seguida vuelvo ¿Ok? A Kitty se le hizo muy extraño que alguien saliera por un vaso con agua con un abrigo puesto así que decidió seguirla. Rogue se dirigió directamente hacia fuera sin ponerle atención a los borrachos que estaban cerca del lugar ya que el bar del hotel estaba abierto toda la noche. Al salir alguien le tomo la mano, cuando voltio a ver quien era se dio cuenta que era la misma figura que vio cuando llegaron. Salió de las sombras para mostrarse. Ella se soltó en cuanto vio de quien se trataba. Rogue: ¡Así que si eras tu! ¡Como te atreves a mostrarte así! ¡¿Acaso piensas que no te puedo hacer nada?! El chico la miro fijamente a los ojos como si no le diera importancia a lo que le decía. Remy: Mi nombre es Gambit ¿Y el tuyo chère? (dijo mientras le tomaba de nuevo la mano). Rogue: ¿Acaso no me estas escuchando? (dijo mientras se soltaba de nuevo) ¡Te burlaste me mi en nuestro ultimo enfrentamiento y aun así me preguntas mi nombre! Remy: Bueno... es algo que quiero saber. ¿O acaso no quieres que sepa? Rogue: Yo... mmmm... ¡Me llamo Rogue! ¿Feliz? Ahora hasta luego. Remy: ¡Adiós! ¡Y espero que nos podamos ver pronto, ma belle! Rogue sabia que debía atacarlo, era su enemigo y tenía que sacarle información. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo había algo dentro de ella que la obligaba a no dañarlo ni hacerle preguntas. ¡Que horror! Se dijo mientras subía corriendo las escaleras ¡No se ni que pensar! Kitty había observado toda la escena. En realidad le sorprendió la reacción de Rogue pero aun así no podía hacer nada tenía que regresar a su cuarto a fingir que estaba dormida por que si no las cosas resultarían peor.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por sus reviews. ¡Hasta pronto! 


	3. En busca de Magneto parte 2

Los personajes de este fic no nos pertenecen fueron creados por la gran mente de Stan Lee.  
  
San Petersburgo, Rusia 7: 55 AM.:  
  
El equipo de Beast se encontraba desayunando en el restaurante del hotel cuando... Charles: Equipo ¿Me escuchan? Evan: Fuerte y claro profesor. Charles: Me alegro, bien, eh recibido mas noticias sobre Magneto. Tendrán que dirigirse de inmediato al norte del país. Beast: Profesor ¿ Se entero de lo sucedido en el banco? Charles: Si es por esa razón que quiero que se dirijan al oeste ya que ahí esta otro de los grandes bancos del país. Creo que ahí será su próximo golpe. Logan: Pero profesor ¿Cómo esta tan seguro? ¿Cree que necesite mas dinero? Charles: Luego hablaremos de eso, por el momento tengo muchos asuntos que atender ¡No tarden! Los veré ahí en uno o dos días.  
  
Vancouver, Canadá 8:02 AM: Los X-men de este grupo también estaban desayunando cuando Storm comenzó a oír una voz en su cabeza. Storm: ¿Profesor? ¿Es usted? Charles: Si Storm, soy yo. Solo me comunico contigo ya que utilice mucha energía por comunicarme con el equipo entero de Beast. Escucha bien Storm tengan mucho cuidado, Magneto no se encuentra en Canadá pero si todos sus secuaces y por lo que se están en el mismo hotel que ustedes, pero probablemente ya huyeron. Así que tengan mucho cuidado. Nos veremos muy pronto ¡Adiós! Storm: ¡Hasta luego profesor! Storm les informo a todos sobre el mensaje del profesor y les pidió que tuvieran mucho cuidado ya que en el hotel había muchas personas sospechosas. Por esa razón les pidió que nunca estuvieran solos, que si salieran a alguna parte debían ser acompañados por alguien. ¨¡Siempre en grupos de dos! Si alguien llega a desobedecer será severamente castigado y ya saben a que me refiero.¨  
  
8:30 PM: Kitty estaba recargada en el barandal del balcón de la habitación reflexionando sobre lo que había sucedido la noche anterior ¿Debía contárselo a los demás o...? Kitty: ¡AAAAAHHH! De repente algo interrumpió sus pensamientos y la hizo gritar. Era Kurt que había llegado inesperadamente de nuevo. Kurt: ¡Hola Kitty! Lo siento, te asuste de nuevo ¿Verrrrdad? Kitty: Si Kurt ¿Ahora que quieres? Kurt: Bueno...yo... estaba prreocupado porr ti, has estado muy pensativa últimamente. Kitty: Lo que pasa es que... Ella voltio para atrás y se dio cuenta de que Rogue estaba en la habitación. Kitty: ¿En realidad quieres que te diga? Kurt: ¡Porr supuesto! Kitty: Bueno... entonces, teletransportanos a un lugar con menos gente. Kurt: ¿Te parece el techo del hotel? Kitty: Mmm... de acuerdo. Kurt la abrazó y se teletransportaron al techo del edificio. Kitty: ¡Uy, aquí si que hace frío! Kurt se quito el abrigo y se lo ofreció. Kitty: No gracias, será mejor que lo compartamos. Kurt se sonrojo pero no se notaba ya que el vello facial no lo permitía. Kurt: Em... Clarro como quierras Kitty. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro y se pusieron el abrigo encima. Kitty: Bien, quiero que te quede claro esto: te cuento esto por que eres al que mas aprecio del grupo y además te tengo confianza (en esta parte los dos se sonrojaron). Así que esto fue lo que paso, Rogue salió ayer por la noche y se encontró con uno de los secuaces de Magneto, ella no le hizo daño ni nada por el estilo, solo hablaron y hoy que Storm se comunico con el profesor y les advirtió a todos sobre lo que pasaba ella no dijo nada. Kurt, estoy preocupada, no se que hacer. Kurt: O, no te prreocupes Kitty, tu no erres la que debe hacerr algo ¡Es ella! Ella debe de desidirr contarrlo, ya que si no todos nos meterremos en prroblemas si tan siquiera le insinuamos que lo sabemos. Además como ya sabemos que en rrealidad están aquí, lo que tenemos que hacerr es buscarrlos, así ella no tendrrá que confesarr ya que siento que hay sentimientos involucrrados en esto. Kurt tomo a Kitty de la cara y le dijo: Kurt: Todo estarra bien, no te prreocupes. Sus labios cada vez se acercaban mas y mas pero de repente... Kitty: Ejem... Kurt, creo que debemos regresar. Kurt: Em... si ¡De acuerrdo!- dijo un poco incomodo- Vamos, y no te prreocupes, no se lo contarre a nadie. El la tomo de la mano y se teletransportaron. Kitty: ¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme! En realidad me ayudaste mucho, me quitaste un peso de encima. Bueno me voy a dormir ¡Buenas noches! Kitty le dio un beso en la mejilla y entro al cuarto. Kurt: Buenas noches- dijo mientras se acariciaba la mejilla- que descanses querrida Kitty.  
  
Magadan, Rusia 8:30 PM:  
  
Habían llegado a Magadan a las 5:24 PM, y una hora después todos habían tenido una platica con el encargado del banco. Le habían dado la noticia y lo habían ayudado a reforzar la seguridad del banco, además le dieron un aparato para comunicarse con ellos por si Magneto llegaba. El encargado se los agradeció y les prometio que se comunicaría con ellos si algo pasaba. Todos estaban muy cansados después de eso así que fueron a descansar a un hotel. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que alguien los vigilaba desde lo alto de un edificio. Esa persona estaba tomando muchas precauciones ya que si algo salía mal todo su plan fracasaría.  
  
Este es el fin del episodio, esta un poco corto, pero ya estamos en la próxima parte ¡Esperamos que les guste! A por cierto queremos pedirle un favor a una de nuestras lectoras, Artemisa , porfa continua tu fic ¡¿Si?! 


	4. En busca de Magneto parte 3

Los personajes no son míos.  
  
En busca de Magneto parte 3:  
  
Vancouver, Canadá 4:30 AM:  
  
Rogue estaba despierta ya que no dejaba de pensar en ese chico: Gambit ¿Quién era realmente? ¿Por qué razón no la había atacado y mas bien había tratado de agradarle? Estaba muy confundida .Un ruido se oyó afuera de cuarto. Entre abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta de que Jean estaba caminando en el pasillo. De repente oyó que alguien mas abría de uno de los cuartos. Era Scott. Jean, sorprendida, voltio a ver quien era y sin decir nada le dio la espalda. Scott: ¿Que pasa? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma. Soy yo Scott. Jean: Si, lo se...lo siento. Scott: Es por lo de la otra vez ¿No es así? Jean: Scott...yo... El la tomo por los hombros y la vio a los ojos. Scott: Jean, sabes que nadie te conoce mejor que yo. Se que esto te incomoda. Yo te dije lo que sentía por que quería ser sincero contigo. Además, nunca te pedí una respuesta, no tienes porque angustiarte con este asunto, solo continuemos como antes. Jean: Scott, tu bien sabes que no puede ser así y... Scott: Si no sientes nada por mi hazme el favor de no volver a mencionar este asunto. Scott se dio la vuelta, entro a su cuarto y cerro la puerta. Jean se había quedado callada ¿Si no sentía nada por él...? Pero, sí sentía algo. ¿Qué hago? Se dijo mientras se dirigía a su cuarto. Ninguno de los dos, ni siquiera Jean que tenía poderes telepáticos y se daba rápidamente cuenta de la presencia de las personas aunque estuvieran escondidas, se dieron cuenta de que Rogue había visto y oído todo. Rogue cerró lentamente la puerta en cuanto Jean se retiró de la escena. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. No quería despertar a Kitty con sus sollozos así que salió al balcón. Rogue llegó al balcón y repentinamente dejó de llorar ¿Qué pasaba? Había amado a Scott casi desde la primera vez que lo vio pero ella siempre supo que nunca sería correspondida ya que él sentía algo por esa odiosa de Jean pero por el momento había dejado de pensar en eso porque otro hombre había aparecido en su mente: Gambit ¡Demonios otra vez él! Voz: Salut! Una voz masculina interrumpió sus pensamientos. Venía de abajo. Voltio para ver quien era y se dio cuenta de que era el hombre en el que estaba pensando. Gambit: ¿No quieres bajar un rato, chère? (acento francés marca no registrada). Rogue: ¡Chut! Alguien te escuchará. Gambit: Bueno, si no bajas veras que no solo me escucharán. A pesar de lo extraño que había sonado lo que había dicho Gambit, ella bajo a ver que quería ya que si no alguno de los X-men lo oiría y se enteraría o peor aún podría despertar a Storm y se daría cuenta de que había salido sola.  
  
Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de junto, Jean conversaba con Storm. Jean: ¡Esque todavía no sé que es lo que sucede con mi vida! ¡Siento que soy una perdedora pelirroja! ¡No puedo aclarar mis sentimientos! Storm: Es por Scott ¿Verdad? ¿Lo amas, no es así? Jean: Es que yo... Storm: ¡Ay, por favor, se sincera! Han pasado toda la vida juntos y se nota que te gusta.. Jean: Storm... es más complicado que eso. Tal vez si amo a Scott pero no se si nuestra relación dure. Storm: Pues si no te arriesgas nunca lo sabrás. Jean: Bueno tal vez tengas razón. Bueno, buenas noches. Storm: Mañanas- refunfuño ella y se quedaron dormidas.  
  
Moscú, Rusia:  
  
El equipo de Beast había esperado pacientemente por noticias de Magneto pero esté no había aparecido. Logan: Seguramente se enteró de que estabamos aquí y huyó- dijo mientras prendía un cigarro. Lobo: ¿Qué le he dicho sobre fumar aquí? Además no es bueno para su salud y tampoco para la nuestra y menos para la mía ya que mi olfato es demasiado sensible COF COF si quiere fumar por favor salga. Logan salió a pesar de que no le gustaba recibir ordenes de mocosos inexpertos. Afuera pudo percatarse de un extraño olor, un olor conocido. Fue discretamente hacía los arbustos, de donde provenía el olor. Justo cuando iba a mover los arbustos para ver quien era el espía que se interno en el bosque a gran velocidad impidiendo que Logan lo pudiera descubrir. Logan: ¡Hey chicos! Creo que acabamos de tener visitas. Todos salieron a ver que era lo que sucedía. Y después de unos segundos de olfateo Lobo concluyó: Lobo: Si, definitivamente era Pietro. Logan: Ahora no hay duda. Creo que lo mejor será separarnos para buscarlo ¿No lo cree Macoy? Beast: Si, estoy de acuerdo. Evan, Lobo vengan conmigo, los demás vallan con Logan.  
  
Y así termina la cuarta parte de la historia que espero que les haya gustado. Alguna duda, comentario o sugerencia manden un review. POR CIERTO PERDÓN POR TARDARNOS TANTO PERO ESPERO QUE LA ESPERA HAYA VALIDO LA PENA. Gracias por su comprensión y su apoyo y en especial a los que enviaron reviews. 


End file.
